Flatmates
by VirgiFedeli
Summary: Ella con sus llaves princesa en mano y él con sus ocho medallas para ingresar a la Liga Kalos. Ambos en una segunda oportunidad de conquistar sus sueños. Pero... ¿Cómo terminaron viviendo juntos? (Fic compartido VirginiaVir-Sakura Zala)
1. Capítulo 1 Secreto mal guardado

Todas sus conversaciones eran así, el punto exacto entre la risa a carcajadas que podía sacarle y la preocupación que le causaban todas esas vivencias peligrosas que le comentaba. Desde que se separaron, el rumbo de él había quedado estático dentro de su pensamiento, como si pudiera mantenerlo resguardado y seguro en la tranquilidad de Kanto, para que un día le dijera que su mamá había ganado un viaje de relajación directo hacia la región de Alola.

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **FLATMATES**

 **Capítulo 1 "Secreto mal guardado"**

—¿A… lola? —ladeó hasta un poco la cabeza y con ella algunos rizos cayeron sobre su hombro derecho. —Nunca había escuchado sobre eso, pero seguramente será genial, debes asegurarte de divertirte mucho, ya que son vacaciones —Movió su hombro hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba su sonrisa, demostrándole lo emocionada que esta por él.

—¡Sí! Se supone que es una región conformada por varias islas, por lo que habrá mucho mar —le sonrió igualmente emocionado.

—¡Piiiikaa! —saltó sobre la pantalla el eléctrico, lo que provocó la risa en ambos.

Según pasaban las semanas, las vivencias que le contaba aumentaban, entre sus gestos de sorpresa, admiración, preocupación y por último tristeza. Toda clase de emociones la embargaba al tenerlo frente al telecomunicador, por alguna cierta razón… la plática semanal se había convertido en parte de sus itinerarios.

. . . . .

—¿Hablas en serio?... ¿Una escuela Pokémon?

. . . . .

—¡¿Una carrera de Hotcakes?

. . . . .

—Así que salía por las noches a buscar pelea contra otros Pokémon…

. . . .

—Entonces… no sé qué hacer… por más que le hablo, no quiere moverse de ese lugar… Me dijo el Profesor Kukui que es normal que se aferre tanto y lo único que puedo hacer por él es esperar, darle apoyo… —Su semblante era retrato de la tristeza que lo embargaba, en muy pocas ocasiones lo había visto tan pensativo y podría llamarlo hasta roto…

—Ash… Él comprenderá… —dijo simplemente, pero aquel par de palabras, lo llevaron a levantar el rostro hacia la pantalla, donde la encontró mirándolo como siempre comprensiva, no sabía a ciencia cierta si se trataba del clima brillante del que gozaba Hoenn en esos momentos, comparado a la tormenta sin clemencia por la que cruzaba a su alrededor, pero podía sentir la calidez de sus palabras al ver sus ojos azul cielo. —Es duro separarte de… un ser tan amado… —terminó hablando suave, por lo que él parpadeó. —Pero también… cuando superas el miedo a la separación… te das cuenta que el mundo está repleto de oportunidades que te ayudarán a hacerte más fuerte —Sonrió y con esto el mismo Ash de igual manera.

—¿Crees que aceptará venir conmigo… una vez todo haya pasado? —la miró con esperanza en sus palabras.

—Sin duda, todos los Pokémon son capaces de sentir tu fuerza —levantó el puño en señal de acción, por lo que él se encogió de hombros asintiéndole. —De igual forma Litten verá en ti al entrenador que necesita, no por nada el mismo Greninja se fijó en ti. —Las palabras de aliento que necesitaba salían a borbotones de sus labios, si algo podía hacer a la perfección era demostrarle con hechos que todo saldría bien.

. . . . .

—Mm… Ya veo… con que Tapu Koko no era el único guardián…

. . . . .

—¿Tú mamá fue a verte exponer? Jajajaja —No pudo evitar reírse muy fuerte ante lo que le comentó.

—Por favor, no me lo recuerdes así… —se llevó una mano a la frente, apenado.

—Es que no lo puedo creer —Se compuso la garganta y volvió a sonreírle, —Bueno… supongo que es normal que esas cosas pasen, ya ves, mi mamá también viene de vez en cuando, cuando tengo presentación de coordinadora.

—Sí… supongo que es algo con lo que puede compararse… —se llevó una mano tras de la cabeza y bostezó

—Lo siento… no quiero retenerte, debes ir a descansar… ¿Qué hora es por allá?... No puedo creer que a estas alturas nunca te lo haya preguntado… —se encogió de hombros apenada.

—¿Ah?... No te preocupes… son las tres… —Se rascó la nuca.

—¿De la tarde?... —parpadeó.

—De la mañana… —Volvió a bostezar, ahora un poco más sonoramente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que las tres de la mañana?!

—¡Baja la voz! —levantó las manos frente al telecomunicador, por lo que ella se llevó las manos a cubrir los labios. —Vas a despertar a Rotom… y a Pikachu…

—Lo lamento… no tenía idea del cambio de horario tan terrible…

—Jaja no te preocupes… Si estoy aquí despierto es porque quiero —le sonrió, lo que la sonrojó sin remedio, cuando entonces lo vio levantarse del sofá asustado.

—¡Profesor! —alcanzó a escuchar, la conversación seguía su curso mientras el adulto que le brindaba hospedaje a su amado, parecía haberse enterado de su secreto, Serena podía escuchar la conversación de ambos a la perfección, pudo ver entonces como el nuevo Pokémon ave de su entrenador favorito, estaba saltando en el sofá donde hace pocos segundos él estaba sentado.

— _Es el Pokémon que siempre tiene sueño…_ —Pensó al verlo despierto y feliz frente al telecomunicador. — _No me digas… ¡No me digas que siempre tiene sueño porque se desvela junto a Ash cuando hablamos! —_ Gritó en sus adentros la artista y se tapó la boca por si acabo se le escapaba un sonido.

—Ash… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás hablando por teléfono?... ¿Es tu mamá?... —preguntó serio el profesor, mientras Serena miraba nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, si él se acercaba a la pantalla y la veía… ¿qué pasaría? ¿Debía colgar la llamada? ¿Sería demasiado sospechoso?

 **Esta historia continuará…**

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Ok antes que nada debo aclarar que este capítulo no lo escribí yo si no mi amiga y Fanficker Sakura Zala.**

 **La idea surgió a partir de que ella comenzó a publicar un fic llamado: "Other Way to Battle" allí Ash y Serena viven juntos en un departamento como pareja, (ejem, ejem no daré spoilers e.e pero si lo recomiendo xD) pero entonces se nos ocurrió la idea de describir el tiempo que pasaron viviendo juntos antes de ser novios, es decir, sólo como compañeros de piso, para eso, en el tiempo que cada uno pasó en sus regiones luego de Kalos, nunca dejaron de hablarse y así un día se reencontraron sin perder para nada la confianza.**

 **Así que así será esto xD Lo escribiremos Saku y yo, serán caps así de cortitos como este y ya veremos que sale. No sé si estaremos publicando cada semana porque hay que ver los distintos horarios de los que disponemos ambas, pero nos esforzaremos y a la vez la pasaremos bien.**

 **Ella lo estará publicando en Wattpad y yo aquí, pero también pueden encontrarla en FanFiction si quieren ;)**

 **Buenop, espero que les haya gustado y díganme que tal les parece esta idea xD**

 **El Lúnes estaré subiendo el segundo capítulo de Forelsket así que estén atentos porque no creo que sepan lo que ocurrirá 7u7 xD**

 **¡Bye, bye chicos!**


	2. Capítulo 2 En busca de un nuevo objetivo

**POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **FLATMATES**

 **Capítulo 2 "En busca de un nuevo objetivo"**

—¡Felicidades por completar el recorrido Insular Ash! —sus tres pokémon la siguieron, coreando animados detrás suyo al entrenador del otro lado del monitor.

—Muchísimas gracias —rió algo apenado para luego recargarse sobre ambos antebrazos en el escritorio donde estaba el aparato intercomunicador —. Pero, ¿y qué me dices de ti? Lograste llegar a las semifinales del gran festival, ¡eso es increíble Serena! —dirigió una mirada de orgullo y cariño para la chica.

—¿Eh? Bueno, no es exactamente lo que pretendía aunque…—bajo su rostro visiblemente apenada—quería avanzar un poco más así te sentías orgulloso pero…

—¡Estoy muy orgulloso Serena! —Volvió a levantar su rostro viendo la radiante sonrisa que el chico le regalaba—. Te has convertido en una gran coordinadora, estoy seguro que con toda esa experiencia la corona de Kalos es toda tuya.

Apretó con fuerza el listón en su pecho, sintiendo como esas palabras de aliento, que tanto anhelaba, la llenaban de ese sentimiento tan puro y dulce que solo él podía producirle.

—Gracias Ash…—Y ahí estaba esa tierna sonrisa que no podía dejar de ofrecerle cada que conversaban —. Pero hablábamos de ti. Cuéntame, y ahora, ¿qué harás?

—La verdad no lo sé —una mueca de incertidumbre apareció en su confundido rostro—. Pensaba en quedarme un poco más, pero todos aquí tienen su obligaciones y no quiero estar molestando.

—Estoy segura de que ellos no creen eso de ti.

—Lo sé pero…tampoco quiero estar sin ningún objetivo —miró el techo como buscando una solución y seguido observó de reojo a la pelimiel que parecía preocupada ante su incertidumbre —. Pero no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo—curvó sus ojos con otra de sus sonrisas para tranquilizarla—. Y dime, ¿tú que harás?

—Regresaré a Kalos, ya hablé con mi madre. Volveré a competir por la corona de la reina—un brillo de determinación se asomó por sus ojos contagiando al azabache.

—¡Eso es increíble Serena! —animó cerrando sus puños frente suyo—. ¡Sin duda esta vez lo conseguirás, no tengo duda de ello!

—Bueno el tiempo lo dirá —aclaró apenada —, ¡pero si me siento mucho más motivada! ¿No es así? —giró su rostro a sus compañeros de escenario que exclamaron afirmando sus palabras.

—¡Ese es el espíritu!

—¡Pika! —apoyó el roedor sobre su hombro.

Conversaron una media hora más hasta que el azabache notó el cansancio en el rostro de la chica, por lo que decidió dejar hasta ahí su charla, alegando que no quería agotarla más. Ella obviamente se opuso, mas él insistió en que debía descansar prometiendo que la volvería a llamar pronto.

Se desplomó sobre el sofá, que había sido su cama durante toda su estadía allí, y sintió el peso del cuerpo de su roedor cayendo sobre su abdomen, provocándole un quejido de dolor.

Suspiró con cansancio, tenía que decidir qué era lo que iba a hacer y rápido.

Analizó sus opciones; la primera era claramente volverse a Kanto, y hasta ahora la única. Ya de allí tampoco tenía un panorama definido. No es como que le hubiesen mencionado sobre otra región al igual que en ocasiones anteriores.

—Tal vez solo debamos volver a casa —hablaba a su pokémon mientras acariciaba el pelaje de su cabeza —, quiero ver cómo están los demás. Eso me recuerda que Bonnie dijo que quería ir a visitarnos con Clemont para conocerlos. Sería divertido que fueran, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Pika pi! —exclamó sonriente.

—Uhm…Pero no creo que sea bueno que Serena no vaya, aunque ella estará ocupada con sus presentaciones en Kalos —cerró sus ojos suspirando nuevamente. No eran muchas la ocasiones en las que se encontraba tan indeciso sobre su futuro, de hecho era muy escasas—. Kalos eh…Fue una gran región, nos divertimos mucho allá y casi ganamos la liga, ¿no es así?

—Pikachu…—afirmo compaciente.

—Sería genial, así como Serena, tener otra oportunidad para alcanzar tu sueño cuando estuviste tan cerca…—susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos como intentando dormirse, pero una idea se formó velozmente en su cabeza provocando que los abriera de repente y se incorporara en su lugar tomando por sorpresa a su amigo—. ¡¿Y si lo hacemos?! —miró inquisitivamente y muy animado al ratón eléctrico quien inclinó su cabeza en señal de confusión— ¡Volver a competir en la Liga de Kalos!

….

—¡¿Eh?! —su sorpresivo grito casi hizo vibrar el holovisor, provocando una reprimenda por parte de la enfermera Joy para que hiciera silenció lo cual la apenó —¿D-de que hablas Ash? ¿Es en serio? —lo miraba sin creer en sus palabras aún, totalmente conmocionada.

—¡Claro que es en serio! ¿Cuándo te he mentido? —su expresión risueña y confianzuda le hizo notar que no mentía para nada. Sobre todo cuando pudo notar ese brillo especial que destellaba en sus ojos, señal de que estaba determinado.

—Vaya es que…no lo sé, lo dijiste tan de repente…—puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho intentando tranquilizarse, para ya mirarlo sonrojada y con una deslumbrante sonrisa— ¡¿Eso significa que también volverás a Kalos?!

—¡Así es! ¡Nos volveremos a ver! —cerró su puño y lo estiró en su dirección mientras giñaba un ojo siendo secundado por su pokémon.

—¡Ash, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso! —estaba muy emocionada, volver a verlo era un anhelo que todos los días deseaba cumplir; el tenerlo junto a ella apoyándola, estando a su lado y ella haciendo lo mismo con él…lo veía tan lejano aún. Que se hiciera realidad le resultaba muy utópico e imposible —. Y, ¿cuándo vas?

—En unas dos semanas. Primero debo volver a Kanto, mi mamá me matará si no la visito antes de irme a otro lado —la imagen de su madre molesta hizo que se estremeciera, y provocó una pequeña risa de la chica pelimiel.

—Envíale mis saludos, fue muy amable la vez que conversó por aquí conmigo.

—No me lo recuerdes…ni aún así soltaba a Litten —una expresión desganada apareció en su semblante al recordar el bochornoso momento en que su madre lo interrumpió en medio de una conversación con la muchachita kalosiana y descaradamente comenzó a platicar con ella haciéndolo a un lado—. Ya después de eso partiré hacía Lumiose.

—Yo igual llegaré a Lumiose en dos semanas, ya que también visitaré primero a mamá.

—¡Estupendo, también envíale mis saludos! Sería gracioso que lleguemos el mismo día, ¿no crees? —rió ante tal ocurrencia.

—¡Sería divertido! — ella lo imitó —. Pero no creo que tengamos tanta suerte —hizo una mueca de lamento ante lo que podría ser una suceso fortuito o quizás del destino.

—Entonces hagamos esto: el que llegue primero deberá avisar al otro, así podemos coordinar para recogernos en el aeropuerto e ir juntos a visitar a Clemont y Bonnie.

—¡Me parece perfecto! —Juntó ambas palmas de sus manos en lo que parecía un único aplauso— Ya no puedo esperar porque estemos todos juntos de nuevo.

El azabache sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras de la performer, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que muy profundamente los embargaba a ambos: _"En dos semanas nos volveremos a ver"._

Aunque quizás el destino si los acompañe en sus sueños suele ser bastante caprichoso, y las ocurrencias de su avidez los llevará por caminos que jamás tomarían o si quiera pasaron por su mente. Pero a veces los accidentes causados por el destino son buenos, ¿no?

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Esta vez me tocó a mí escribir el capítulo (soy Vir :v)**

 **Lamento si me tarde pero algunos ya deben saber cómo soy con mis tiempos.**

 **En fin, aún estamos en el marco introductorio de la historia, ya el capítulo que viene lo dejo en manos de Saku para que ella se piense algo bueno para su accidental reencuentro xD**

 **¡Espero y les haya gustado!**

 **La verdad amé escribir de ellos conversando en una llamada, tengo un fetiche con eso no sé porqué :3**

 **¡Sin más que agregar nos vemos!**


	3. capítulo 3 Pokézona

—Pii…ka… pi… —murmuraba entre sueños, prácticamente abrazado del rostro de su amado entrenador, cuyo vuelo con destino a la región de Kalos cruzaba sin prisas y majestuoso sobre el inmenso mar. El asiento reclinado para procurar su descanso, cumplía su objetivo, mientras el amanecer de la región se perfilaba en el horizonte.

—Eh… ¿Eh?... —parpadeó un par de veces, mientras se ubicaba en donde estaba. El joven entrenador un tanto más bronceado, se sentó de golpe, dejando caer a Pikachu sobre sus piernas, aún dormido, al ver el esplendor del paisaje a las afueras del transporte. —¡Woaaa! —colocó las manos sobre el cristal, mientras sus ojos temblaban emocionados.

 **"Se les comunica a todos los pasajeros que estamos por llegar a la Región de Kalos. Por favor abrochen sus cinturones y permanezcan sentados durante el aterrizaje. Muchas gracias por viajar en Latias Airlines".**

 **POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **FLATMATES**

 **Capítulo 3 "Pokézona"**

—¡Escuchen todos los habitantes de Kalos! ¡Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta! ¡Y vengo por la liga! —levantó los brazos hacia el cielo, al pararse en las escaleras de abordaje y descenso del avión.

—¡Piikaa! —Lo secundó su amigo.

—Por favor caballero, avance que debemos darle paso a los demás pasajeros—Lo urgió la azafata, por lo que se llevó una mano tras de la cabeza. —¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Alola! —terminó despidiéndose y bajando en carrera tras provocar tráfico.

— _¡Oh no! ¡Volví a hacerlo!_ —dijo en sus adentros para luego suspirar—¿Supongo que esas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar, verdad amigo? —Miró a su eléctrico sobre el hombro derecho, que le sonrió, para luego bostezar.

Juntos, como siempre, caminaron dentro del aeropuerto, en busca de las salidas de los aviones provenientes de otras regiones. Fue entonces cuando la vio, la llegada de los pasajeros provenientes de Hoenn. Por lo que se apresuró a llegar hasta ella.

—¡Alola! — _¡Otra vez! —_ chocó su palma contra la frente al captar su error, frente a la persona de información.

—¡Alola! ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Vienes de la región de Alola a pasar unas divertidas vacaciones en la cumbre de la belleza y la moda? —parpadeó tres veces la mujer.

—N…no exactamente… buscaba información sobre los vuelos de Hoenn.

—Mm… Todos los vuelos que vienen de la Región Hoenn han sido suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso, tal parece que hay una interferencia climática de momento.

—Oh… Muy bien, ¡Muchas gracias! —levantó la mano en señal de despedida y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Alola! —se despidió la mujer, lo que lo hizo encogerse de hombros.

—Así que… la idea de vernos en dos semanas… resultó un fraude… —murmuró mientras caminaba. —¿Qué hacemos entonces Píkachu? ¿La llamamos para informarle que nosotros si llegamos? —metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó entonces su dispositivo móvil—Mamá… —frunció el seño al recordar la última plática que sostuvieron en el leve período en que estuvo de vuelta en casa esa temporada.

— _¡¿Verdad que es preciosa?!_

— _Pues… sí… está bastante bien._

 _La conversación era observada por Píkachu desde el sofá, al lado Mr. Mime le pasaba varias prendas de vestir a Delia, mismas que ella estiraba frente a su hijo para que las apreciara._

— _¿Cómo que bastante bien? ¡Debe ser perfecta!_

— _Pues… es que todas se ven cómodas —se encogió de hombros—Tu siempre tienes buen gusto mamá, lo que escojas será perfecto —le sonrió._

— _Bueno… aunque sólo lo dices para que dejemos de escoger… —ladeó la cabeza y suspiró. Entonces caminó hasta llegar a su lado y empujándolo un poco y con suavidad lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá individual—Sé muy bien que estas cosas pueden parecer banalidades hijo… pero estas creciendo… y quiero que todo lo que emprendas en tu futuro sea maravilloso. —Sus palabras lo sonrojaron un poco._

— _¡Que cosas dices!_

— _Cuando entraste por esa puerta… el día que regresaste de tu viaje por Kalos… —se sentó en el brazo del sofá—Apenas y pude reconocerte… —le sonrió melancólica—Te veías tan alto y fuerte que pensé que mi bebé estaba por dejarme esta vez para siempre…_

— _Yo… jamás voy a abandonarte mamá… es sólo que…_

" _El camino para ser un maestro Pokémon es duro y largo" —repitieron aquella frase al unísono._

— _Lo sé… créeme que lo sé y viéndote ahora lo comprendo —le colocó una mano en la cabeza. —Estar por ir devuelta a la región que te dejó con las ansias puestas, en todos los sentidos._

 _Ash parpadeó al escuchar aquella última frase. —¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Pues… qué más —le sonrió divertida—, el campeonato y… ella… —Los ojos de su hijo temblaron sólo con la mención de Serena—. Tranquilo, es normal que te sientas inquieto, después de todo… lo que sucedió… es algo que ambos recordarán por el resto de sus vidas._

— _¡¿Lo que sucedió?! —se levantó del sofá asustado, jamás había hablado con ella sobre aquel beso robado en el aeropuerto._

— _El viaje… por Kalos… —lo miró sin comprender, irritándolo un poco, por lo que se volteó._

— _Ah… eso, sí._

— _¿Por qué? ¡¿Acaso hay algo más?! —se levantó tras de él y le colocó las manos en los hombros— ¡¿Acaso Serena-chan?! —al ver que no conseguiría mayor respuesta, se separó y más tranquila prosiguió. —Ella es una niña tan linda, a pesar que todas tus amigas me parecen muy lindas… ella… tiene algo especial, me divertí tanto hablando con ella la otra vez._

 _Una gota se posó al lado de la frente del entrenador._

— _Bueno… voy a darte un consejo… —Ash abrió grandes los ojos por sus palabras y se volteó hacia ella—. Nunca la llames primero._

— _¿Ah?... Pero mamá…_

— _¿Quién llamaba todas las noches al otro para platicar? —respondió su queja con una pregunta más._

— _Ella… pero era porque el horario…_

— _¡Exacto! ¡Ella! Porque ella es la interesada…_

— _Creo… que te estás yendo por otro rumbo —puso sus manos al frente indicándole que debía detenerse._

Observó su teléfono durante algunos segundos y cerró los ojos no muy convencido. —Pero si yo también estoy interesado en hablarle… ¿o no?... quedamos que el que llegara primero llamaría… —de mala gana se lo guardó de vuelta y siguió su camino fuera de las instalaciones del aeropuerto.

* * *

 **HOENN**

—Y entonces dicen que las Aerolíneas estarán cerradas hasta nuevo aviso… —la mirada decepcionada, se transmitía por el telecomunicador, cuya pantalla reflejaba la figura de la madre de la artista.

—Tranquila hija, una vez estés en Kalos, podremos ir juntas a muchos lugares, así que sólo es cuestión de tener paciencia.

—Sí… ¡También ya quiero verte mamá!

—Pero por alguna razón… siento que ese no es el único motivo de tu tristeza… ¿Esperabas encontrarte con alguien más? —Mientras hablaba Fletchling pasó volando tras de ella.

—¡¿Ehh?!

—Jaja tranquila hija, todo se solucionará.

—Eso espero… —le sonrió tratando de ocultar su decepción.

A los pocos minutos había colgado la llamada en el centro Pokémon, para tomar su dispositivo móvil en mano y mirarlo.

"NO HAY LLAMADAS NI MENSAJES NUEVOS"

—Se supone que Ash llegaría hoy… —lo guardó de vuelta preocupada.

* * *

 **KALOS**

—¡¿Cómo dice?!

—¡Piiii!

—Así como lo escuchas, todos los participantes que ya tengan las ocho medallas de todos los Gimnasios de la región, pueden participar en la Liga Pokémon sin necesidad de volver a realizar el viaje de aprobación.

—Pero… —miró de reojo a su amigo.

—Además todos recuerdan aún la increíble batalla que tuviste contra el Campeón Alain…

—¡¿Campeón?! —sus manos se hicieron puños frente a su pecho al escucharla.

Había llegado hace relativamente pocos minutos a inscribirse a la Liga Pokémon para realizar el recorrido en búsqueda de las medallas de acreditación, pero se había encontrado con la sorpresa que ese paso, ya no era necesario.

—Sí… ¿No te enteraste que luego de ganar la Liga, desafió a la Élite 4 y derrotó a la Campeona Diantha?

—Oh… rayos… —sus hombros se hundieron ante la noticia—. Las cosas están más complejas de lo que pensaba… así que Alain derrotó a Diantha…

—Así que puedes hacer como gustes, puedes realizar el recorrido por la región o simplemente esperar a que se llegue el momento de las batallas por la Liga Kalos, que precisamente será dentro… de 4 meses… —miró el calendario de escritorio.

—¡4 meses! —sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas—¡¿Y qué se supone que haré todo ese tiempo?! —No es suficiente para recorrer la región… —se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues… sé de algunos lugares que se retan en la ciudad para los entrenadores que llegan a la ciudad como tú, o los que terminaron la recolección de medallas y esperan solamente a que llegue el momento de la Liga.

—¿Un lugar?... —la miró no muy convencido.

—Sí… está junto a la Villa Pokémon, en Ciudad Lumiose. Le llaman la Pokézona.

—Pokézona… —frunció el seño— ¿Tú qué piensas amigo? ¿Nos quedamos en ese lugar para mientras?

—Pi…ka… —lo miró tampoco muy convencido.

—Bueno… por lo menos para dormir esta noche… ya mañana pensaré qué hacer.

—En ese caso lo lamento mucho pero no es posible, se debe cumplir con un contrato de arrendamiento.

—Ay… eso suena más complicado aún… —se quitó la gorra y rascó la cabeza.

—Hagamos algo… usa el apartamento por 2 semanas, si al cabo de ese tiempo, te arrepientes, el contrato de las dos semanas llegará a su fin sin renovación.

—Bueno… está bien —le sonrió.

Esa noche, Ash y Pikachu se encontraban afuera del apartamento, observando la puerta del mismo.

—Bueno… supongo que será como un sitio disponible para dormir… al que siempre hay que regresar… como… una casa… —abre grandes los ojos al notarlo, desliza la tarjeta key en la cerradura magnética y entra.

* * *

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

—¿Entonces ya no tiene ninguna disponible?... No puede ser… —casi se derrite como mantequilla sobre el mostrador la artista. Recién venida de Hoenn—. Lo mismo me dijo un amigo… que había tenido que alquilar un lugar porque ya tenías las medallas y… —vio inútil continuar con su explicación, cuando apenas y creía lo que le había sucedido, cuando quiso inscribirse a la división de novatos _**Las artistas que ya hayan conseguido en ocasiones anteriores sus tres llaves de la Princesa, podrán integrarse al grupo en la presentación temática de la última ronda previa a la Clase Maestra. Att. Monsieur Pierre.**_

—Lamentablemente todos los sitios están ocupados señorita… ah… no… espere… —detuvo sus ojos en la pantalla de la computadora—. Según el registro hay un lugar disponible, el ocupante cumplía hoy un contrato de dos semanas y como no ha sido renovado, el lugar ya debe estar vacío, por favor permítame sus datos, voy a inscribirla.

—¡En serio! ¡Ah! Es un alivio—Le pasó su pasaporte Pokémon.

—¿Así que es una artista? —continúo una amable conversación, hasta que llegó el momento de dar por terminado el arrendamiento.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —la reverenció y se dispuso a irse.

Durante el camino, notó que la conocida zona de apartamentos estaba bastante cerca, por lo que caminó por las avenidas en la dirección dada.

— _¡En cuanto llegue a la nueva casa llamaré a Ash! ¡Por fin podré volver a verlo! Y… ¿vendrá a ver el apartamento? ¿eso significa que él… estará conmigo ahí… por unos minutos?... Puede que hasta por una hora o más… ¡Que nervios! No… quizás nos veamos mejor en otro lugar… no soportaría estar a solas con él… por tanto… me moriría de los nervios…_

—¿Aquí es?... —miró la dirección que le dieron en un papel y comparó con el apartamento que tenía en frente.

 _Pokézona… Apartamento XYZ…_ ¡Sí! ¡Es aquí! —deslizó la tarjeta Key por la cerradura magnética y la puerta se abrió.

—Se ve… bastante cómodo… —bajó sus maletas al suelo y miró al frente, notando como una de las puertas dentro de la casa se abría, dejando pasar una figura masculina recién salida de la ducha, con una toalla atada a la cintura.

—¡AHHHHHH! —gritó al verlo.

—¡AHHHH! —lo mismo que él, que volvió a encerrarse, para luego asomarse poco a poco para verla a punto de salir de la casa.

—¿Serena?...

Al escuchar el llamado, se detuvo, para voltear poco… a poco, hasta finalmente encontrarse con su mirada castaña y sonrisa imborrable observándola. —…Ash

 **Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Aquí les traemos este tercer capítulo de Flatmates. No sé si lo notaron pero éste le tocó a Saku. Digo por los diferentes estilos de escritura xD**

 **¡Por fin llegamos al tan esperado momento!**

 **Ahora si empieza el desmadre xD**

 **Si quieren sugerir ideas supongo que nos servirán de mucho para un día que tengamos seco el cerebro :v**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y por todos los reviews, favs y follows! 3**

 **Antes de irme les quiero avisar que subí un nuevo fic…See ando inspirada pero les gustará, si quieren pásense a verlo se llama "What i don't see" es un AU y por supuesto amour…**

 **¡Sin más que decir me despido!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	4. Capítulo 4 La inminente solución

**POKÉMON XY &Z**

 **FLATMATES**

 **Capítulo 4 "La inminente solución"**

En la elegante capital de la moda en Kalos, en la zona de departamentos conocida como Pokézona y precisamente en el departamento _"XYZ"_ la situación de dos jóvenes se veía bastante particular.

Él, semi desnudo y con una sonrisa. Ella, super avergonzada y sorprendida.

—¡Qué increíble que llegaras! ¡¿Cómo me encontraste?! —el despistado entrenador habló emocionado mientras se acercaba hacía ella.

La pelimiel no lograba conectar bien sus ideas, ¡¿qué hacía Ash en su departamento?! ¡¿Y semi desnudo?! Pero cuando lo vio acercarse, instintivamente retrocedió y cerró los ojos.

—¡Ash! —llegó hasta el sofá y comenzó a arrojarle lo primero que tenía a la mano: los cojines.

—¡Auch! ¡Serena, ¿qué haces?! —él se protegía el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Vístete!

—¿Eh? —cuando se miró, y se percató de su situación, su rostro tomó un extraño color carmesí; estaba sonrojado —¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —corrió hasta el cuarto y cerró la puerta de un azote— ¡Ya está Serena! ¡Ya entré!

La performer abrió lentamente los ojos comprobando las palabras del entrenador, ambos soltaron un doble suspiro de sus labios y el azabache decidió cambiarse mientras que ella se lazó agotada al sofá color crema que había.

Abrió apenas los ojos para observar el lugar con más detalle; era lindo. En el fondo tenía una enorme ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón y desde todo lo que era cocina, comedor y sala se podía apreciar la vista de los altos y esbeltos edificios de la ciudad.

Un amplio marco a la derecha daba lugar a lo que parecían ser dos habitaciones, el baño y, por lo que intuyó, un cuarto de lavandería.

Era prácticamente una casa, de la cual ella era ahora su dueña…lo que la llevó irremediablemente a volver a preguntarse que hacía Ash allí.

No alcanzó a meditarlo cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse, y de un respingo se irguió en el sofá.

—Ahora sí podemos hablar tranquilamente —el azabache se secaba a una mano el cabello con una toalla que tenía envuelta en el cuello. Serena se sonrojó al verlo de nuevo, no podía evitar recordarlo a como estaba hace unos minutos y eso la avergonzaba en sobremanera—. Dime, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —su pregunta la desconcertó un poco remplazando el sonrojo por una mueca de confusión.

—¿Eh? Em, no lo sabía. De hecho, iba a preguntarte que haces aquí.

—Este es mi departamento —ladeó la cabeza.

—No…este es mí departamento —enfatizó cada palabra lo más lento posible.

—No…Este es mi departamento, vivo aquí desde que llegué hace dos semanas —Él se rascaba la cabeza bastante perdido.

—¿Dos semanas? —su mente en ese momento hizo clic y se sintió una tonta por no deducirlo antes— Ooh… ¡Claro ya entendí! Tu eres el antiguo dueño, ¿verdad?

—¿Antiguo dueño?

—Sí, tu contrato terminaba hoy.

—¡¿Era hoy?!

—¿No lo recordabas? —ladeó la cabeza, sabiendo que no debía sorprenderse por eso.

—¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con total desesperación, ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante?!

En ese momento un somnoliento Pikachu hizo aparición desde la puerta de la habitación, siendo despertado por los hilarantes gritos de su entrenador.

—¿ _Pikachu_ …? —refregándose un ojo se acercó a su azabache pidiéndole una explicación.

—¡Pikachu, nos van desahuciar!

—¡¿ _Pika_?!

—¡Serena se quedó con el departamento!

—¡¿ _Pika pi_?! —recién ahora se percataba de la presencia de la amiga de su entrenador y suya.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! —se agachó a la altura de su roedor y apoyó sus manos sobre él desesperado, mientras que el eléctrico tenía la misma expresión de preocupación.

—¡Ya Ash, tranquilízate! —ella le tocó el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar, y el efecto inmediatamente surgió en el azabache que la miró aún con cara asustada, pero comprendió la situación y se relajó un poco.

—S-si discúlpame, no sé que me pasó…—se levantó y rascó su nuca bastante avergonzado.

La performer suspiró y lo miró preocupada.

—Ash, yo no sería capaz de quitarte el departamento, ¡mucho menos de echarte a la calle! —colocó las manos en su pecho, enfatizando eso último con toda desesperación—. No te preocupes, volveré y les diré que cancelen el contrato, así tú puedes renovarlo.

—No, pero, ¿y tú que harás Serena? —ahora se sentía totalmente culpable de sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, encontraré otro lugar —le sonrió con confianza, sabiendo ella perfectamente que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas.

Él la miró, sintiendo repulsión de sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Serena? Que poco hombre resultaba ser, ¡si se prometió que siempre la protegería!

—Te lo agradezco Serena, pero en serio no puedo aceptarlo. Yo encontraré otro lugar —le sonrió levemente provocando en ella una expresión incierta. No sabía cómo sentirse a eso, no quería quedarse en la calle, pero tampoco quería que Ash lo hiciera.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos bastante preocupada, ¿es que no había nada que pudiera hacer? Como si su mente esperara esa pregunta una idea anidó en su cabeza que provocó que todos los colores se le subieran al rostro.

¡¿Qué clase de solución era esa?! Bueno, no es que le disgustara… ¡pero por Dios Serena, ¿que piensas?! No se animaba a aceptarla, pero tampoco quería que se fuera…

Luego de mucho, pero mucho, mucho esfuerzo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se animó a probar suerte.

—¿Y-y si…am…t-te, te quedas a-aquí? —No lo miró, ¡para nada! Su vista: en el suelo. Su manos: apretándose fuerte contra su pecho. Su rostro: más rojo que una baya Tamato en temporada.

—No, está bien Serena. No podría pedirte que te vayas, yo no…

—¡N-no me refería a eso! —se avergonzó por haberlo interrumpido y levantado la voz.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —Él se extrañó un poco por su comportamiento y más porque no se le ocurría que otra solución podría encontrarse allí.

—B-bueno pensaba…en yo vivir aquí y t-tu…también…—¡Como lo odiaba por hacerla ser tan explícita!

Él abrió los ojos muy sorprendido al comprender por fin su idea. No supo bien que sintió, pero sin duda era mucha alegría, lo relacionó con el alivio que implicaba no tener que buscar donde vivir y mayor aún no tener que dormir en la calle.

—¿En serio me dejarías quedarme, Serena?

Diablos, cuanto más avergonzada quería que estuviera. Pero esa pregunta tenía una muy clara respuesta.

—¡Po-por supuesto que sí! —pronunció más determinada y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. ¿Como iba a pensar que sería capaz de echarlo?

Ante su afirmación, tan determinada, no pudo evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa a lo ancho de su rostro. ¡Ella era increíble!

No era capaz de suprimir la felicidad y el agradecimiento que la chica le embargaba, por lo que, sin pudor alguno, se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, ¡en serio ella era increíble!

Serena sintió, muy precipitadamente, como los brazos de Ash la rodeaban, y la sorpresa fue tan grande que se quedó paralizaba por varios segundos. ¡¿Ash la estaba abrazando?! ¡Era la primera vez que ocurría! Bueno, segunda si contaba el de niños…

—¡Muchas gracias Serena! —su voz sonó amortiguada por sus cabellos y solo ahí se percató de que aún no le había correspondido, ¡y no quería que el creyera que no le agradaba eso!

Con bastante nerviosismo, también pasó sus brazos por debajo de los suyos y rodeó su espalda, sin poder evitar apoyar su mejilla en su hombro. Sonrió para si misma, eso era muy agradable y acogedor.

Ese mismo pensamiento era el que estaba teniendo el joven entrenador, y no pudo evitar inspirar suavemente el aroma de su cabello, le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando la pelimiel se percató de la situación y, avergonzada, quiso separarse. Mas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ash no se lo permitió y la estrechó aún más.

Más que sonrojada, estaba anonadada. Iba a hablarle, pero él fue más rápido y se le adelantó.

—Te extrañé mucho, Serena…—ese susurro sonó nostálgico y cariñoso en su oído, y ahora si estaba sonrojada. Se golpeó mentalmente por actuar tan dubitativa y, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, ella también lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Yo también…

Se habían olvidado de todo el tiempo que habían estado lejos, y de lo mucho que añoraron el volverse a encontrar cara a cara, y no detrás de un monitor.

Permanecieron así por varios segundos, y, en realidad, al parecer eso ya no importaba. Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

Pero como todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar su tierno momento fue interrumpido por el rugido de un estómago, y no, no era el de Ash, si no el de Serena.

Él se separó un poco de ella y la miró inquisitivamente divertido, por lo que ella agachó la cabeza completamente avergonzada.

—No has comido cada desde que llegaste, ¿verdad? —una sonrisa tierna y burlona apareció en su rostro.

—No me gusta la comida del avión… —intentó defenderse no percatándose, por el bochorno, que él aún no la soltaba. Ni ella.

Ash soltó una fuerte carcajada que sorprendió a la pelimiel y su sonrojo se enfatizó aún más.

—Mou… ¡No es gracioso! —Ella lo miró molesta y el trató de detener su risa.

—Lo siento no pude evitarlo —sus carcajadas se fueron aminorando—, es que generalmente ese soy yo —dejó ya de reír, pero no podía evitar borrar esa enorme característica sonrisa de su rostro.

—Por eso es vergonzoso —sonrió con malicia y diversión.

—¡Oye! —fingió ofenderse— Ya sé, ¿qué tal si te preparo algo? —ella ladeo la cabeza demasiado confundida.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Llevo viajando muchos años, además yo solito tuve que mantenernos estas dos semanas —sonrió airoso.

—Ahora comprendo porque no vi a tus demás pokémon.

—Aah… ¿Entonces no me crees? —ella entrecerró los ojos divertida mientras sonreía—. Pues te demostraré lo equivocada que estás señorita.

Luego de esa montaña rusa por encuentro, el resto de la mañana Ash quiso mostrarle a Serena que podía cocinar. Lo cierto era que apenas le preparó unos huevos con unas tostadas, pero la chica valoró su esfuerzo.

Ella agregó su toque con unos hotcakes y a partir de ahí sus amenas charlas no tuvieron principio ni final.

Al terminar, y luego de haber limpiado, Ash le enseñó el cuarto donde se quedaría y le hizo un pequeño recorrido por el departamento.

El día pasó entre risas y anécdotas, fue el reencuentro más feliz que pudieron tener, ambos estaban felices.

Sin duda ignoraban por todo lo que tendrían que pasar de ahora en adelante, seguramente aún no caían en lo que implicaba vivir juntos, pero se las arreglarían, después de todo estar con el otro era algo de lo que jamás se cansarían.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Lamento mucho, mucho, muuuucho el retraso. Soy la culpable, el capítulo me tocaba a mí y como estaba en finales de cuatrimestre pues...literalmente no tenía tiempo.**

 **Espero tener su perdón :'v**

 **Ahora vamos al cap!**

 **No pasó nada interesante ni fuera del otro mundo, pero tenía que haber una situación que explicara, lógicamente, como ellos terminaban decidiendo vivir juntos.**

 **Además no se puede evitar agregar el toque tierno y romántico :3**

 **¡Me agrada mucho que les guste esta loca idea en conjunto!**

 **Les recuerdo que este fic es como una precuela de "Other Way to Battle" historia muy linda de mi amiga y compañera de trabajo Saku Zala :3**

 **Está precioso, leanlo.**

 **¡Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows!**

 **Nos encanta leer y ver que les agrada la historia nwn**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo por ahora. El próximo cap está a cargo de Saku.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
